


Amnesia

by Dnpspnhamilton



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Multi, be sure to have tissues, its sad the whole way through, just with you at all times theres not a certain place, this is very angsty just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dnpspnhamilton/pseuds/Dnpspnhamilton
Summary: TJ gets into a dirt bike accident and loses his memory. How will this affect his relationships with his friends? His sister? And, his boyfriend?





	1. Prologue

TJ's POV

  I knew something was fishy with Reed that day, but I asked Cyrus to come anyway because I wanted my friends to meet my boyfriend. I put him in danger, whether or not I knew about the gun. I wish I had asked Reed what he planned for the day. Then maybe Cyrus, one of the best things in my life, wouldn't be avoiding me.

Maybe I wouldn't be in this mess.

Maybe Cyrus would know I love him.

Maybe I would still know I loved Cyrus.


	2. Chapter 1

Cyrus'  POV

"He keeps calling me." I tell Buffy and Andi.

"Then block him on your phone." Buffy says. I look up at her.

"Right. Now."

"Buffy, I can't. I mean, he's my boyfriend."

"He put you in danger." Andi says.

"Ok, Andi, I was talking to Buffy. Don't but in. And I don't care he put me in danger. I know him, he definitely didn't mean to."

"How would he not mean to?"

"He most likely had no idea there would be a gun. He didn't even bring it, Reed did."

I get a call on my phone, and I see it's my mom.

"My mom is calling guys, I have to answer."

They nod and look at Jonah behind me.

"Mom?"

"Cyrus? Oh, you have to get to the hospital."

"Why? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. But TJs mom just called me, he got into an accident. He just got checked in. I'm picking you up from school, I'm about 5 minutes away."

"TJ? He's in the hospital? O-ok. See you." I hang up and go back to Buffy and Andi.

"Cyrus?" Buffy says. "You look upset. What's wrong?"

I feel my eyes welling up with tears as I look at her. 

"It's TJ, he got into an accident and he's in the hospital. My mom is coming now. I know you guys don't want me seeing him but-"

"Go." Buffy says.

"What?"

"I said go. We understand. You can talk to him about the situation too."

"Ok, I mean I would've gone anyway."

"I know."

I hear my moms car horn beep. I run to the car and get in.

I hope he's okay.


	3. Chapter 2

Cyrus' POV

Right as my mom stopped the car in front of the hospital, I immediately got out of the car and ran in.

I go up to the front desk, panting.

"What...huff.....room is...huff...TJ Kippen...huff...in?"

"Floor 3, room 375. Would you like a water?"

"No thank you. Thank you."

I go to the elevator and press the button for the third floor.

The elevator let's me off at the third floor. I go to the room the receptionist said was TJs. As I get there a doctor comes out.

"Are you here to see TJ? I'm sorry, he can't have visitors now, please wait outside and I'll call you in when he wakes up."

I nod, because if I open my mouth I'm afraid I might sob.

I sit down on a bench and let the tears fall. I get my phone out to text my friends to come.

{Group chat}  
[Cyrus]  
Hey, I can't see TJ right now. Can you guys come?

[Andi]  
Yeah of course! I'll let Bex know 

[Buffy]  
On my way

[Jonah]  
I was just about to ask if I could come

[Walker]  
Yeah, of course I'll come. See you soon!

[Amber]  
Andi, could you pick me up?

[Andi]  
Bex says it's not a problem

[Cyrus]  
Thanks guys, I appreciate all of you <3

[Amber]  
Yeet

[Cyrus]  
Nevermind it's gone for Amber

[Amber]  
Rude

I turn my phone off and lean against the wall, closing my eyes.

I wake up to someone rubbing my shoulder.

"Cyrus? You okay?"

I sit up and look at Buffy.

"I don't know. I just hope he's okay."

"What even happened?"

"My mom said that after he tried doing something on his bike, something happened and he fell off."

The doctor comes out. "You can see him now."

Everyone looks at me.

"Go ahead, Cyrus." Buffy tells me.

I stand up and go into the room. I see TJ on the bed. 

"TJ." I say, going beside his bed and taking his hand. "Are you alright?"

He looks at our hands, confused, which surprises me, because usually he would squeeze my hand back, or look at me with love in his eyes, or pull me in for a kiss. Or all three.

"Yeah," he says slowly. "But I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Who are you?"


	4. Chapter 3

Cyrus'  POV

"W-What? What do you mean 'who am I?' Don't you remember me?" I say

"No," TJ says, taking his hand away from mine. "Who are you?"

"TJ," I say.

Amber comes behind me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Let me try."

"You are his sister. Go ahead."

Amber goes up to him. 

"Hey TJ."

"Ok, seriously, who are you guys, and how do you know my name?"

"TJ," Amber says softly, taking his hand. "It's me, Amber, your sister."

"And who is everyone else?"

"That's my girlfriend, Andi. That's her friend Buffy, her boyfriend Marty, our other friends Jonah and Walker."

She then looks at me.

"And he's Cyrus, your boyfriend."

"My...boyfriend?"

She nods.

"How come I don't remember any of you?"

"It's a severe case of amnesia." A voice behind us says. We turn around and it's the doctor.

"Will he get his memory back?" I ask.

"We don't know. It could be years from now, or maybe days. He could get it back tomorrow. He could die before it comes back. We don't know. The best you can do is not to get upset if he doesn't know something. He'll have to stay here for a while and then he's free to go." The doctor leaves and it's silent for a while.

"So," TJ says. "I'm sorry I don't remember you."

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault." I say. TJ looks at me and we lock eyes.

"Cyrus, right?"

I nod.

"How about, when I get out, we go to a restaurant or something? Like, so we can catch up."

I smile. "That would be nice."

Buffy smiles at me. But Andi comes up to me.

"I need to talk to you. In the hallway."


	5. Chapter 4

Cyrus' POV

I go out to the hallway, where Andi is.

"What do we need to talk about?"

She sighs. "I want to apologize."

"What? Andi Mack? Apologizing? The apocalypse has begun."

"Cyrus, I really am sorry. TJ's your boyfriend. I honestly have no idea why you like him, so when the gun thing happened, I thought that maybe you would break up with him, see him for who he really was."

"The thing is Andi, Amber and I were the only ones to see who he really was. You have no idea what he's like. Everyone else doesn't either."

"He's been a good person around me, but I just thought he was using you. When I saw how upset you were I'm there, it hit me that he must have been good to you. And when he asked you out, he lost his memory but he still likes you, Cyrus. I think that's what showed me that he's good for you."

"Thanks, cause I really care what you think about my relationship."

She smiles. "You've always been sarcastic, Cyrus. That's one of the things I love about you."

We go back inside and the doctor starts talking.

"We just have to keep him overnight, he can leave around 4pm tomorrow."

TJ looks at me around the doctor. "Then we can go on our date."

I smile. "Sounds good." 

I look at Buffy and Andi, and they're both smiling.


	6. Chapter 5

Cyrus' POV

Around 3:30pm, I walk to the hospital.

I get there at 3:55, and TJ is getting ready to leave.

"Hey." TJ says and smiles. "My mom is downstairs checking me out right now. She'll drive us to the Spoon, that's where we're going, right?"

"Yeah." I say.

"Let's head downstairs."

"Ok." 

As we walk to the elevator, I want to grab his hand, but I don't want to make him uncomfortable.

Which is why it surprises me when he grabs my hand. I look at him and he looks back, he squeezes my hand and looks forward, smiling.

I smile to myself.

 

We walk into the Spoon, and sit down at a table across from each other.

"Oh, I forgot Amber works here." TJ says as Amber comes over. "Well, I forgot a lot of things."

"TJ.."

"No, it's fine." He chuckles.

"Hey guys, Cyrus, I'm assuming baby taters?"

"You assumed right."

"TJ?"

"Do you have menus? Like everything else I forgot what you have here."

"Yeah," Amber says sadly. "I'll get you one. Cyrus, the baby taters will be out soon." She walks away and puts the order in and drops off a menu.

After a while, TJ speaks up.

"I guess I'll just share the baby taters with you. Is that okay?"

I smile. We used to share baby taters every time we came here.

"Yeah, of course it is."


	7. Chapter 6

Cyrus'  POV

The baby taters come out and TJ and I are talking. 

"So, after we met at the swings, I asked you out the next day?" TJ asks.

"Yep."

After talking for a while, he starts tearing up.

"TJ? What's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry. I feel horrible and I can't imagine how bad you must feel, ugh, why did I stay? I'm horrible."

"TJ." I go sit beside him and grab his hand. "You didn't know this would happen. I don't blame you."

"I still feel bad about it though."

"Hey," I say softly. I take my hand and gently move his chin so he's looking at me. 

"There is nothing wrong with you."

He smiles and grabs my hand. "Thank you, Cyrus." I see his eyes look down to my lips. 

"Can I kiss you?" He asks.

"Sure." I say.

He leans in and places his lips on mine.

"Was that our first kiss?" TJ asks.

"No." I say.

He takes out his phone and checks the time. "It's 5:30, my mom said I should be home around 6. The thing is, i don't know where my house is."

"I do. I'll walk you home."

He smiles. "That sounds nice."


	8. Chapter 7

Cyrus' POV 

TJ and I walk out of the Spoon, hand in hand.

We walk in silence for a while, but when we get to the block his house is on, TJ speaks up.

"I had a good time, Cyrus. When I first saw you, I thought you were cute, and when I asked you out, I trusted you about being my boyfriend. I wanted to go at least on one date with you, to see if I did like you. And I did. You're amazing, Cyrus. I wish I remembered everything we did together."

"It's alright," I squeeze his hand. "We'll make new memories."

He smiles at me.

"Well," I say. "We're here. See you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." TJ says. Then he kisses me. He let's go of my hand and leaves.

I wait until he gets inside to leave to me house.

When I get home, I immediately get changed and I fall asleep, thinking of TJ.


	9. Chapter 8

From:Buffy  
Hey Cyrus! How's TJ? More specifically, you and TJ?

To:Buffy  
We're good! He said he genuinely likes me when I walked him home yesterday

[Buffy]  
I-  
[Buffy]  
You walked him home?

[Cyrus]  
Yeah!  
[Cyrus]  
And he kissed me

[Buffy]  
Omg  
[Buffy]  
We stan

[Cyrus]  
Lol

[Buffy]  
Question,,,,it might not be important to you but,,,,has he said t h o s e words yet?

[Cyrus]  
,,,no  
[Cyrus]  
And I'm ready to say them but I don't know if he is so I won't say it first because I don't want him to fell bad because he's not ready  
[Cyrus]  
But maybe he's ready and he thinks I'm not ready  
[Cyrus]  
Doesn't matter the reason, no we haven't  
[Cyrus]  
Why?

[Buffy]  
Well,,  
[Buffy]  
Marty just told me,,,

[Cyrus]  
DJDNDJDNDKSJDKS  
[Cyrus]  
BUFFYJCJSKSKJKZk  
[Cyrus]  
WE STAN A COUPLE  
[Cyrus]  
Brb planning the wedding

[Buffy]  
Cyrus I don't know if you're kidding or not  
[Buffy]  
Because when Andi told us about Jonah you said the same thing  
[Buffy]  
And then you came to school with a whole notebook full

[Cyrus]  
I threw it away once I got my crush on Jonah  
[Cyrus]  
Even if I didn't get my crush on Jonah I would've thrown it away  
[Cyrus]  
Because we don't stan Jandi  
[Cyrus]  
It's only Ambi in this household

[Buffy]  
,,,,right ok  
[Buffy]  
Is Jonah single

[Cyrus]  
Buffy you have a boyfriend

[Buffy]  
Not for me dumbo  
[Buffy]  
He's bi, right?

[Cyrus]  
Ye

[Buffy]  
Walker just came out as pan  
[Buffy]  
Walkers single and is being annoying about it

[Cyrus]  
I just asked Jonah he said he's single  
[Cyrus]  
Lol he just said he hates being single cause everyone in our friend group is dating lol  
[Cyrus]  
WAIT  
[Cyrus]  
BUFFY ARE YOU TRYING TO SET UP WALKER AND JONAH

[Buffy]  
I asked if Jonah was single then brought up Walker yes I am

[Cyrus]  
Ask Walker if he likes anyone  
[Cyrus]  
I'll do the same with Jonah

[Buffy]  
Kk

[Cyrus]  
I-  
[Cyrus]  
THIS MANS REALLY-  
[Cyrus]  
SAID WALKER  
[Cyrus]  
HE JUST SENT ME A BIBLE HOLD ON BRB

[Buffy]  
???? Why would he??? Send you a bible???

[Cyrus]  
A really long paragraph  
[Cyrus]  
About Walker  
[Cyrus]  
About how much he likes him  
[Cyrus]  
About how great of a person he is  
[Cyrus]  
About how beautiful he is  
[Cyrus]  
And I sent a text  
[Cyrus]  
About how I'm cRYING  
[Cyrus]  
THEYRE GONNA HAVE SUCH A PURE RELATIONSHIP IF THEY DO

[Buffy]  
Yep Walker likes Jonah  
[Buffy]  
Well he said 'Jonah🥰' but yeah  
[Buffy]  
Dang I thought Walker would be the sappy one  
[Buffy]  
Oh wait there's his bible brb

[Cyrus]  
HES LIKED HIM SINCE HE MET HIM OMG

[Buffy]  
I'm crying this is so pure omg  
[Buffy]  
Walker sAID THE SAME THING  
[Buffy]  
THATS IT WERE GETTING THEM TOGETHER  
[Buffy]  
TELL JONAH TO MEET YOU AT THE SPOON ILL TELL WALKER  
[Buffy]  
But we won't show up  
[Buffy]  
Then hopefully they'll talk and confess they're feelings

[Cyrus]  
Jonah said he'll be there in 10

[Buffy]  
Walker said 15

[Cyrus]  
And we say never hAH

[Buffy]  
This is so exciting

[Cyrus]  
Now we wait


	10. Chapter 9

{Group Chat}  
[Jonah]  
So,,,,guess what

[Cyrus]  
BUFFY WHERE ARE YOU

[Buffy]  
IM HERE IM HERE

[Andi]  
What's up, Jonah?

[Amber]  
CYRUS TOLD ME WHAT M I G H T HAPPEN DID IT

[Marty]  
BUFFY TOLD ME  
[Marty]  
JONAH, WALKER WYA

[Andi]  
WHY DOES EVERYONE KNOW EXCEPT FOR ME

[Walker]  
Buffy, Cyrus, lets just say I'm kinda mad at you but I love you guys at the same time because now I have a boyfriend

[Jonah]  
YEAH TY

[Cyrus]  
BUFFY IT HAPPENEDJDJDMSBJZJZJZNXJS  
[Cyrus]  
WE S T A N

[Buffy]  
JHBCJCNDMDXJXJ  
[Buffy]  
IM PROUD OF US CYRUS

[Cyrus]  
YEEEEEEEEEEEE  
[Cyrus]  
WONAH R I S E  
[Cyrus]  
Also where's TJ  
[Cyrus]  
AMBER WHERES TJ

[Amber]  
IVE BEEN AT ANDIS ALL DAY IDK

[Cyrus]  
Wow we stan Ambi  
[Cyrus]  
He's not answering my texts  
[Cyrus]  
I'm getting worried

[Buffy]  
I'm sure he's fine

[Cyrus]  
Walker? Jonah? Are you guys still at the Spoon? Did you see TJ?

[Jonah]  
We left awhile ago, but he wasn't there when we left

[Buffy]  
He might be there now, I'll walk there with you Cyrus

[Cyrus]  
Thanks Buffy

[Buffy]  
I'll be at your house in 5


	11. Chapter 10

Cyrus' POV

Buffy and I are on our way to the Spoon.

"Cyrus, slow down I can barely keep up."

"Sorry, Buffy. I'm just worried. What if something bad happened to him?"

"Maybe his phone broke?"

"I guess." We turn the corner to where the Spoon is.

"Cyrus," Buffy says. "Look, TJs coming out of the Spoon. He's perfectly okay."

"Yeah, but he's on his phone."

I watch a little longer, and a girl follows behind him. He puts arm around her shoulders and starts walking.

"Who's that?" Buffy says.

"I have no idea."

Then they stop. They look at each other, and he kisses her. I hear Buffy gasp next to me.

"What?" I whisper. Buffy puts a supporting hand on my shoulder.

I then see him say the words to her that he never said to me.

I love you.


	12. Chapter 11

{Group Chat}  
*Buffy removed TJ from the chat*

[Andi]  
OOOOH TEA

[Jonah]  
I-

[Walker]  
Jeez, what did you see?

[Amber]  
Sigh what did the idiot that is my brother do

[Marty]  
Buffy, what have we said about using your words?

[Buffy]  
Get your tea ready

[Amber]  
Where's Cyrus?

[Buffy]  
At his house  
[Buffy]  
Probably crying

[Andi]  
wHY

[Amber]  
Back to my previous statement  
[Amber]  
What'd he do

[Buffy]  
sO  
[Buffy]  
We turn the corner down the street the Spoon is on  
[Buffy]  
And we see TJ come out of my he Spoon  
[Buffy]  
With a girl

[Walker]  
NO

[Jonah]  
I-is this going where I think it's going?

[Buffy]  
Maybe  
[Buffy]  
Anyway, he put his arm around her and they walked away  
[Buffy]  
Then they stopped  
[Buffy]  
Looked at each other  
[Buffy]  
And he kissed her

[Marty]  
WHAT

[Amber]  
When he gets home I'm smacking sense into him

[Andi]  
Amber would never

[Walker]  
Surely, there's an explanation?

[Buffy]  
What explanation is there?  
[Buffy]  
He cheated  
[Buffy]  
That's all

[Jonah]  
Is Cyrus okay?

[Buffy]  
I have no idea  
[Buffy]  
To make this worse  
[Buffy]  
TJ told the girl he loved her.  
[Buffy]  
Cyrus said TJ never even told him that  
[Buffy]  
After he said that Cyrus turned around and started running home

[Andi]  
He ran  
[Andi]  
That's how you know he's upset

[Buffy]  
I caught up with him and he had tears on his face  
[Buffy]  
I was able to stop him but when I asked if he was okay he shook his head  
[Buffy]  
He was trying not to start bawling, I could tell

[Cyrus]  
Hey guys....

[Amber]  
CYRUS SWEETIE YOU DONT DESERVE THAT ILL KICK HIM WHERE THE SUN DONT SHINE ILL CONVINCE MY MOM TO DISOWN HIM I APOLOGIZE FOR THE ACTIONS OF MY IDIOT BROTHER ILY

[Cyrus]  
I love you too Amber  
[Cyrus]  
I'm fine though  
[Cyrus]  
I mean, just because he lost his memory doesn't mean we're broken up  
[Cyrus]  
Doesn't matter though  
[Cyrus]  
Guess he lied about liking me  
[Cyrus]  
Wonder if he was cheating before he lost his memory  
[Cyrus]  
Wonder if he ever really liked me  
[Cyrus]  
But it's fine  
[Cyrus]  
I'm fine

[Jonah]  
No you're not Cyrus

[Buffy]  
I'll go out again, see if I can find them

[Amber]  
No need  
[Amber]  
It's my shift  
[Amber]  
He's here  
[Amber]  
With a girl

[Buffy]  
Ok, I'm coming  
[Buffy]  
I'll talk to him, Cy  
[Buffy]  
I hate seeing you like this

[Cyrus]  
You'll report back?

[Buffy]  
I'll report back  
[Buffy]  
You can count on me

[Cyrus]  
I sometimes feel like you're the only one I can count on  
[Cyrus]  
No offense to everyone else  
[Cyrus]  
Next to TJ, you're the most important person in my life  
[Cyrus]  
I can't lose you. Not like I lost him  
[Cyrus]  
I love you, Buffy  
[Cyrus]  
Thank you for being in my life

[Amber]  
I'm??? Sobbing???

[Buffy]  
I love you too Cy  
[Buffy]  
Of course, you're the most important person in my life after Marty 

[Amber]  
THIS IS MY FAVORITE FRIENDSHIP IM CRYING  
[Amber]  
PLEASE NEVER STOP BEING FRIENDS

[Buffy]  
Not counting on it, I'm with you till the end bud

[Cyrus]  
💛

[Buffy]  
Ok, I see TJ

[Cyrus]  
Hear from you later then


	13. Chapter 12

Buffy's POV

I walk in the Spoon and see TJ sitting across from the girl. I go to the table.

"TJ." I say.

He slowly looks up. "Hey, Buffy. Have you met Ally?"

"No. And I don't care to. I need to talk to you outside."

Ally stands up. "Why would you need to talk to my boyfriend?"

I look back at TJ. He's looking at the floor and I glare at him. I look back at Ally.

"Calm down. I have a boyfriend of my own. He knows why we need to talk. It's none of your business."

"It's fine, Ally."

Ally sits back down.

I take TJs arm and drag him outside.


	14. Chapter 13

Buffy's POV

TJ and I get out of the Spoon.

"What the heck, TJ?"

"Buffy, let me ex-"

I slap him. "You better explain. Cyrus was bawling because of you! You hurt him."

"What? How?"

"He saw you kiss Ally after you came out of here earlier."

"Oh my god."

"There's nothing to explain, TJ. I only came over here to tell you what kind of an idiot you are. You broke his heart."

"That's what it looks like. But there's more to the story. Please, let me explain."

I sigh. "You have 10 minutes. Max."

"I kissed Cyrus before I went inside, and my dad saw. I thought my parents knew about me being gay but, apparently not. My mom did but my dad is extremely homophobic. I guess I tried hiding my relationship with Cyrus before I lost my memory. But once I walked through the door he started shouting at me. My mom said she didn't tell my dad about my memory because he would try to convince me that Cyrus was lying. Anyway, he yelled at me once I walked in, saying stuff like how his son won't be gay and stuff like that. He said that I just haven't found the right girl. He then called his friend who had a daughter to come over."

"Ally."

"Ally." TJ confirms. "Anyway, right after, he took my phone and blocked Cyrus, and the group chat, except Amber. He put a software in my phone so he would know if I unblocked him."

"That explains why you weren't answering Cyrus."

"Yeah, but then Ally came over. She took one look at me, and she looked like she was in love. I didn't want to make my dad mad so I did the same. She wanted to go somewhere today and my father made me."

"So, she has no idea about Cyrus?"

"Nope."

"Well, I can't stand seeing Cyrus like this, so you better tell her. Before I do."

"Fine. I'll do it now."


	15. Chapter 14

Buffy's POV

After a while, TJ comes back out.

"Well?" I say.

"Turns out she had the same situation as me. She has a girlfriend. Her names McKenna. Her situation is almost the same as mine except her mom is homophobic as well."

"Hmm. Well, Cyrus asked me to report back. So I should do that."

"Cyrus," TJ says. "You said he wasn't okay. Should I go see him?"

"No, not yet. I have to tell him all of this first. Maybe you should talk with Ally about what to do with your relationships with your parents. You guys could be coverups for each other? Just when you're around your parents. And like, when you and Cyrus are on dates, she could be somewhere in the same restaurant. And if one of her parents walks in or your dad walks in, Ally and Cyrus could switch out, or you and McKenna."

"That sounds good. I'll tell Ally."

He goes inside.

 

{Group Chat}  
[Buffy]  
GRAB YOUR TEA ITS COMING IN HOT

[Andi]  
YEEEEE

[Amber]  
☕️ 

[Walker]  
AMBER THATS COFFEE

[Amber]  
NO ITS NOT

[Jonah]  
🍵 THIS IS TEA

[Amber]  
THATS LEAVES IN A CUP

[Walker]  
I-

[Jonah]  
We-  
[Jonah]  
Amber  
[Jonah]  
Sweetie  
[Jonah]  
wHAT DO YOU THINK TEA IS

[Amber]  
I feel attacked

[Jonah]  
YOU DIDNT KNOW WHAT TEA WAS

[Amber]  
lEAVE ME ALONE

[Andi]  
YEAH LEAVE HER ALONE

[Walker]  
ANDI—  
[Walker]  
DONT GET INTO THIS

[Cyrus]  
Can you,,,,like  
[Cyrus]  
I don't know  
[Cyrus]  
sHUT UP

[Walker]  
Holy-

[Jonah]  
Yeah we should lol, Buffy needs to tell us about TJ

[Buffy]  
Finally jfc  
[Buffy]  
I got there and said I needed to talk to him and the chick with him was like wHy Do YoU nEeD tO tAlK tO mY bOyFrIeNd and it took all my will not to punch her. Anyway he told her it was fine and I dragged him outside. Btw her names Ally. I took him outside and he explained how his dad saw him kiss Cyrus before he left so when he came in the house he started yelling at him. He took his phone and put a software on his phone where he couldn't talk to Cyrus (which is why he hasn't been texting you back) and his dad said he just hasn't found the right girl. So he called one of his friends with a daughter over, Ally, and once Ally came in, she looked in love. He didn't want to make his dad mad so he went along with it. I told him to go back inside and tell Ally, or I will. So he did and it turns out that she's in the same situation except both of her parents are homophobic. Also, she has a girlfriend, the names McKenna. He's talking to Ally about this now bUT TJ could be a coverup for Ally and Ally for TJ. Just around the parents. And if TJ and Cyrus are on a date, and TJs dad walks in, or someone that's close to his dad, Ally could be there too (not so near them she's bashing the date) and Cyrus and Ally could switch-a-roo. Same thing for if Ally and McKenna are on a date. Anyone of Ally's parents comes in or someone close to her parents, McKenna and TJ could switch

[Andi]  
,,,that's a lot to take in

[Cyrus]  
.....  
[Cyrus]  
So he can't talk to me?

[Buffy]  
He can't text you, no

[Cyrus]  
Is he still talking to Ally?

[Buffy]  
He just got out  
[Buffy]  
Ally said she's down for the covering up for each other

[Cyrus]  
Tell him to come over if he's able

[Buffy]  
He's on his way

[Andi]  
WE GETTING TYRUS BACK YALL

[Jonah]  
Andi tf is Tyrus

[Andi]  
,,,,have you not heard of shipping

[Jonah]  
??? No???

[Walker]  
Andi, Jonah, (Amber if you're with Andi you are welcome to come) come over to my house we gotta learn Jonah some things

[Jonah]  
I'm scared

[Marty]  
You should be  
[Marty]  
I remember when Buffy and Andi taught me  
[Marty]  
I can't stop

[Buffy]  
And unfortunately you have Andi

[Marty]  
Andi scarred me for life

[Buffy]  
It's true, anytime he's near her I have to tell him that it's fine lol

[Jonah]  
Oh god


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
{Group Chat}  
[Buffy]  
TJ gave me Ally's number so I'm adding her in here

[Amber]  
Lit

[Andi]  
Speaking of adding people,,,  
[Andi]  
Amber, didn't you say you wanted to add Iris?

[Cyrus]  
OH YAY IRIS THIS WONT BE AWKWARD AT ALL  
[Cyrus]  
SHE STILL DOESNT KNOW WHY I BROKE UP WITH HER

[Amber]  
Well,,,  
[Amber]  
You can tell her now!

*Amber has added Iris to the chat*

[Iris]  
Hi guys!

[Cyrus]  
HI IRIS IM SORRY I BROKE UP WITH YOU WITHOUT TELLING YOU WHY

[Iris]  
It's okay, Cyrus  
[Iris]  
I understand if you don't want to tell me

[Cyrus]  
Well,,,  
[Cyrus]  
I'm gay  
[Cyrus]  
When I broke up with you I liked Jonah  
[Cyrus]  
But now,,,,I'm with TJ

[Iris]  
Ambers brother?  
[Iris]  
He's always been kind of a jerk to me

[Amber]  
He's secretly liked you lol  
[Amber]  
You know how we are with being mean  
[Amber]  
And then we met someone who made us better  
[Amber]  
Cyrus for TJ, Andi for me  
[Amber]  
I was mean to her while I was with Jonah  
[]Amber  
I dated Jonah because I had hella internalized homophobia because of my dad  
[Amber]  
And Andi was bringing up the thought that I might be gay  
[Amber]  
I was mean to her because I wanted to scare her away  
[Amber]  
Didn't work obviously  
[Amber]  
But I'm glad I didn't scare her way because now she's one of the best things in my life

[Iris]  
That's so cute wtf  
[Iris]  
Amber, did you know I liked you?  
[Iris]  
But like,,,you introduced me to Cyrus do I thought that was a hint you didn't like me back  
[Iris]  
But I did like Cyrus so don't think I only dated him cause you wanted me too lol

[Cyrus]  
The tea is being spilled 🍵   
[Cyrus]  
DO YOU SEE AMBER  
[Cyrus]  
DO YOU SEE HOW THAT EMOJI IS TEA  
[Cyrus]  
AND THIS ☕️ IS COFFEE

[Iris]  
You had to have that conversation with her too?  
[Iris]  
Wow

[Amber]  
YES I SEE STOP BULLYING ME

[Iris]  
Oh wait  
[Iris]  
Uhh  
[Iris]  
Brb

To:Buffy  
[Iris]  
Buffy?

[Buffy]  
Hi Iris!  
[Buffy]  
What's up?

[Iris]  
How do you know if you like someone?


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
[Buffy]  
Oh,,,,who do you think you like?

[Iris]  
I think I still like Amber  
[Iris]  
But,,,,she's with Andi 

[Buffy]  
Brb

 

To: Amber  
[Buffy]  
Did you ever like Iris?

[Amber]  
Before I met Andi,,,,yes  
[Amber]  
She was my gay awakening  
[Amber  
Then my dad expressed his dislike for it which caused my internalized homophobia  
[Amber]  
I was meaner to Iris then  
[Amber]  
Then I got to know Andi better  
[Amber]  
And maybe,,,,,it wasn't so bad  
[Amber]  
Wait  
[Amber]  
Crap  
[Amber  
I think I still like Iris

[Buffy]  
Oh lord  
[Buffy]  
So you like both Andi and Iris?

[Amber]  
Looks like it  
[Amber]  
What am I going to do?

[Buffy]  
Brb

[Amber]  
bUFFY

 

To: Andi  
[Buffy]  
How do you feel about Iris?

[Andi]  
Amber introduced us a couple months ago and sometimes us three would have sleepovers  
[Andi]  
I've never given it much thought  
[]Andi  
But she's nice, she's honestly gorgeous, and she's actually really funny  
[Andi]  
She's a good person, I like her  
[Andi]  
,,,,,wait  
[Andi]  
DO I LIKE IRIS  
[Andi]  
LIKE, LIKE LIKE?  
[Andi]  
I've never given it much thought because I don't want to think about liking other girls because I'm with Amber  
[Andi]  
What do I do?

[Buffy]  
Brb

 

To: Iris  
[Buffy]  
How do you feel about Andi?

[Iris]  
She's cool, we've had a couple sleepovers  
[Iris]  
Honestly, everything Amber said about her was right  
[Iris]  
She's gorgeous, funny, good sense of humor, and she's genuinely a good person  
[Iris]  
(She says she calls Andi 'Bambi' how cute is that and it honestly fits her so well)  
[Iris]  
Lol  
[Iris]  
I think I like Andi too  
[Iris]  
Wonderful

[Buffy]  
Brb

[Iris]  
BUFFY WHAT ARE YOU D O I N G

 

To: Andi, Amber, and Iris  
*Buffy has named the chat: Useless Lesbians*

[Andi]  
Um excuse you I'm Pan

[Buffy]  
Whatever  
[Buffy]  
Anyway I was talking to all of you  
[]Buffy  
Iris said she liked Amber so I asked Amber how she felt about Iris and she came to the conclusion that she likes Iris, so I asked Andi how she felt about Iris and she came to the same conclusion. Then I asked Iris how she felt about Andi and yeah  
[Buffy]  
So basically, you all like each other  
[Buffy]  
Figure it out

*Buffy has left the chat*


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
Cyrus' POV

"Cyrus?" I hear my mom call.

"Yeah?"

"TJs here, is it fine if he comes in?"

"Yeah, send him up."

A minute later, TJ knocks on the door. I look up from my phone.

"May I come in?"

I nod.

He comes in and sits at the end of my bed.

"I'm sorry, Cyrus. I didn't want to hurt you. I promise, right after you saw Ally and I, I took her home. I went to your house because I wanted to tell you what was going on. But when I got here your mom said you didn't want to see me. So I just took Ally back to the Spoon. Then Buffy came and I understood why. I'm really sorry, Underdog."

"Wait, what did you call me?"

"Uh, I don't know. Underdog?"

"TJ! That's what you used to call me. It's from when we first officially talked to each other. It was on the swing set and you were pushing me. You did the thing where you ran under me, which is an underdog. And then you called me Underdog."

"So, does this mean I'm getting my memory back?"

"I sure hope it does." I hug him. 

"Cyrus?"

"Yeah?"

"I really like you."

"I really like you too." I pull away from the hug, but then he pulls me in for a kiss.

"We're okay, yeah?" TJ asks.

"We're okay," I say, putting my forehead against his. "We'll always be okay."

"How do you know that?"

"I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"I'm not sure how I've felt about people before, but all I know is that I just want to stay here, with you. I want to stay with you."

"Me too."

"Do you think we'll make it?"

"We will. I know we will."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
{Group Chat}  
[Cyrus]  
Tyrus is back girls and gays💛

[Jonah]  
SINCE ANDI WAS TALKING TO AMBER AND IRIS WALKER WAS TEACHING ME AND NOW I UNDERSTAND YAY

[Buffy]  
HAPPY FOR YOU <3

[Andi]  
Speaking of me talking with Amber and Iris,,,,

[Iris]  
We're in a poly relationship!

[Cyrus]  
Well,,,,Amber and Andi is Ambi  
[Cyrus]  
And Amber and Iris is Ambiris  
[Cyrus]  
I guess Andi and Iris would be Andiris  
[Cyrus]  
So,,,,what's the ship name for all three of them

[Buffy]  
That's not important Cy lol

[Cyrus]  
YES IT IS IF I DONT FIND THE SHIP NAME FOR ALL THREE OF YOU ITLL DRIVE ME CRAZY  
[Cyrus]  
Oh yeah, I support you guys

[Buffy]  
Of course we support you!

[Jonah]  
Yeah, poly relationships are 100% normal! We're not gonna stop supporting you because of three people in a relationship lol

[Andi]  
Thank

[Buffy]  
I FORGOT TO ADD ALLY

[Amber]  
Well add her!

*Buffy has added Ally to the chat*

[Ally]  
Sup

[Cyrus]  
Hello, Ally

[Ally]  
Uh  
[Ally]  
Hi Cyrus haha  
[Ally]  
I understand if you don't like me

[Cyrus]  
I like you just fine  
[Cyrus]  
TJ is over here now, trying to convince his dad he's with you

[Ally]  
I'm trying to convince my parents I'm with TJ lol  
[Ally]  
I'm happy you two are okay

[Cyrus]  
Me too


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
Cyrus' POV

"My dads almost at the house. I told him I was there. I have to go." TJ says.

"Oh, ok." 

"I'll see you tomorrow," he kisses me.  
"Goodbye."

"Bye, be safe!"

"I will."

After he leaves, I go on the group chat.

 

{Group Chat}  
[Jonah]  
All I'm saying is, the moon landing was faked

[Buffy]  
And I agree

[Marty]  
IT WASNT FAKED

[Jonah]  
I CANT BELIEVE YOU TRUST THE GOVERNMENT MARTY

[Marty]  
I D O N T  
[Marty]  
9/11 WAS TOTALLY AN INSIDE JOB

[Amber]  
HEY I TOLD YOU THAT ONE  
[Amber]  
WHO DO YOU THINK TOOK MADELINE MCCANN?

[Andi]  
It was an intruder  
[Andi]  
Same with JonBenet Ramsey

[Iris]  
BUT THE UNDIGESTED PINEAPPLE  
[Iris]  
IT WAS HER BROTHER  
[Iris]  
AND MADELINE WAS DEFINITELY KILLED BY HER PARENTS  
[Iris]  
THE STUFFED ANIMAL SHE SLEPT WITH SMELLED LIKE DEATH

[Cyrus]  
As entertaining as that was, Amber, can you text me when TJ gets there.

[Amber]  
Yeah of course

 

Iris' POV

I was at Ambers house, with Amber and Andi. My phone buzzes and it's a text from my mom.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My mom says I have to go. I'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah, of course," Andi says, smiling. She hugs me.

"See you tomorrow!" Amber says, and she hugs me too.

"Text us when you get there." Andi says.

"I will."

I go down the stairs and leave the house. I turn around after the closing the door and gasp, after it actually settles in on what I'm seeing, I scream.

 

{Group Chat: Not-So-Useless Lesbians (And Pandi)}  
[Iris]  
GUYS  
[Iris]  
YOU HAVE TO COME HERE

[Amber]  
WHAT IS IT

[Andi]  
WERE COMING

I hear the door open and close behind me. 

"OH MY GOD." Andi screams.

Amber falls on her knees and starts crying. I put an arm around her.

"Andi, call an ambulance." She nods and runs inside to grab her phone.

"It'll be okay, Amber. He'll be fine."

She runs to the road and takes his hand.

"His pulse is slow."

I hear the sirens. "Amber, they're almost here. He'll be fine."

"I hope so. I really hope so."


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get the tissues if you haven’t already (even though I told you to smh)

Chapter 20  
{Group Chat}  
[Andi]  
GUYS  
[Andi]  
YOU HAVE TO COME TO THE HOSPITAL  
[Andi]  
TJ GOT HIT BY A CAR

[Buffy]  
OMG IM COMING

[Marty]  
IM ON MY WAY

[Jonah]  
ME TOO

[Ally]  
I AM TOO   
[Ally]  
MCKENNAS COMING TOO CAUSE I WAS AT HER HOUSE

[Cyrus]  
WAIT REALLY  
[Cyrus]  
OH MY GOD  
[Cyrus]  
OH MY GOD

[Buffy]  
ITLL BE OKAY CY

[Cyrus]  
I HOPE SO IM FREAKING OUT  
[Cyrus]  
AMBER ARE YOU OKAY

[Amber]  
No  
[Amber]  
He might die Cy  
[Amber]  
If you want to tell him anything you have to get here 

[Cyrus]  
I'm 5 minutes away  
[Cyrus]  
It'll be okay Amber  
[Cyrus]  
He'll be okay

[Amber]  
I hope

 

Cyrus' POV 

I go through the doors of the hospital. I go to the front desk.

"TJ Kippen is in room 473." She says before I get a word out.

"Thank you."

I go to the elevator and press the button, it shows that it's on the 5th floor and I don't have time for that so I run up the stairs. Andi, Amber, and Iris are already waiting outsider. The doctor comes out of the room.

"Can I talk to TJ?"

"I don't know. He's dying, Mr. Goodman."

"Please, let me see him," I say, a tear running down my cheek.

He sighs. "Fine, go ahead."

"Thank you."

I walk through the door, and I see TJ.

"TJ," I go over and grab his hand.

He stirs. "Cyrus?"

"No, don't talk."

"Cyrus, I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"I think, I got my memory back. I remember Amber coming out to me, finally feeling better about herself. I remember meeting you at the swings. I remember our first kiss, before you went inside your house after your first date. I remember asking my friends to meet you. And I remember when you find out about the gun. The disappointed look in your eyes. I remember the guilt that I felt seeing you leave. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't leave. I'm sorry I lost my memory. I'm sorry I was with Ally, I definitely should've told you. I should've told Ally. I know I'm dying, so I'm sorry for hurting you again. I'm sorry for hurting everyone, especially you and Amber. But please, find someone else, okay? Don't mourn me your whole life. You deserve happiness."

He pulls me in for a kiss.

"I love you, Cyrus. I'm sorry I never said that before." His grips loosens on my hand, and his eyes close.

"TJ?" I say. He doesn't say anything. 

I feel the tears welling up. I lean down and kiss him.

"I love you, too."

"Cyrus?" A voice behind me says. I turn around, Buffy.

"I'm so sorry, Cyrus," Buffy says. 

She comes up to me and holds me as I cry.


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes there will be a sequel it’s called “I Remember” I already had this on Wattpad and that’s why the updates are fast, I only have 4 parts of I Remember written because I wanted to catch up on here anyway this is the funeral just saying if you still don’t have tissues

Cyrus' POV

I look into the mirror to see what the suit looks like. I look at my eyes to see if it was obvious I've been crying.

My mom knocks on the door. "Cy, are you ready?"

"Yeah, you can come in."

She comes in. "Oh, Cyrus." She hugs me. "I'm so sorry."

"You've been saying that a lot, Mom. You didn't kill him, it's not your fault."

"I know. Are you okay?"

"No. I will be. Probably not anytime soon, and especially not now. But, sometime, I will be."

"I can't imagine how his family feels."

"Speaking of, I'm gonna text Amber."

"Alright, I'll leave you be. I'll call you when it's time to go."

"Okay."

 

To: Amber  
[Cyrus]  
Hey, Amber  
[Cyrus]  
Are you coming to the funeral?

[Amber]  
Yeah  
[Amber]  
Everyone else is  
[Amber]  
I'll be partially okay. You, Iris, and Andi will be there

[Cyrus]  
I can't wait for the looks of pity  
[Cyrus]  
Is your dad gonna be there?

[Amber]  
No  
[Amber]  
The day TJ, left, mom and I were upset. Dad said that he liked that TJ was gone  
[Amber]  
"I couldn't stand him any longer. I might've killed him myself."  
[Amber]  
I had no idea that someone could say that so easily about their own son, and I cried harder, and mom kicked him out

[Cyrus]  
My god  
[Cyrus]  
I hope he doesn't show his face cause I might kill HIM  
[Cyrus]  
Let's see how he likes it  
[Cyrus]  
No one can say something like that about TJ and get away with it

[Amber  
That's how I felt

[Cyrus]  
My mom just said it's time to go  
[Cyrus]  
I'll see you there

[]Amber  
See you

 

I turn off my phone and go downstairs.

 

We arrive where the funeral is. I get out of the car and see Amber at the front,

"Hey Amber. Are Andi and Iris not here?"

"No, they're inside. I was waiting for you."

I smile. "Thanks Amber."

"No problem." She takes my hand and we walk inside.

Amber let's go of my hand and goes to sit with Andi and Iris, Andi on the outside. Ally is next to Iris and I'm guessing McKenna is next to her. Jonah is on the other side of McKenna and Walker next to him. Marty is next to Walker and then Buffy. I sit next to Buffy.

(In case you didn't get it, Cyrus walks in and on the right side of him is this:  
Andi, Amber, Iris, Ally, McKenna,  
Jonah, Walker, Marty, Buffy, Cyrus  
Doesn't go down another row, it's all on the same row)

Soon, the service starts.

"Today, we gather to mourn the death of TJ Kippen. Yes, TJ does stand for something, but before he died he said that he does not want his full name to be said at his funeral. TJ's mother, Eleanor, come up to the stand to say a few words.

Eleanor stands up, and goes up to the stand.

"TJ, was my youngest child. I raised him. I watched him grow. I watch him and Amber get along so well. They held each other whenever their father would get mad, at me or them. They held each other when we were fighting. Before TJ's death, and before I kicked Donald out, it didn't matter how old they were, they held each other when their dad became too much. When they were younger and I sent them to their grandparents because their dad had an alcohol problem, and became abusive, they held hands walking to the door. When they came out to me, after their dad showed he was homophobic, they held hands. They held hands, and held each other whenever they were scared. I remember when TJ came back from the hospital, after his memory had been lost, his dad was yelling at him after he saw him kiss his boyfriend, Cyrus."

Buffy grabs my hand.

"Amber came into the room, and grabbed his hand to drag him away. Whenever they're sad or scared, holding hands or each other made them feel better. TJ could cheer Amber up, when no one else could. Amber could cheer TJ up, when no one else could. Even if I have another child, it will never replace TJ. Thank you."

"I now call TJ's sister, Amber, to the stand."

I see Amber stand up, and let go of Andi and Iris' hands. She goes up to the stand, it's obvious she'd been crying. 

"Everything my mom said was true. When we lost our grandpa, TJ was there, our first dog, TJ was there. Anything I lost, TJ was there. Anytime I felt down, doesn't matter if it was because of a movie, show, book, or anything like that, to a crush, TJ was there. But now, he's gone, and he can't comfort me. He's not here. I have two amazing girlfriends, and as much as I love them, they can't comfort me the way he did. I'll feel better with their help, but not as quick. And they understand that." 

I look over at Andi and Iris, they nod their heads.

"Thank you for listening." She looks down at the casket. "Thank you, TJ, for being there for me when I need you."

She leaves the stand and sits back down with Andi and Iris.

"Would anyone else like to say a few words?" No one raised their hand. "Alright, I now call TJ's boyfriend, Cyrus Goodman, to the stand."

I stand up and look at Buffy.

"You got this," she mouths. I nod.

I go up to the stand.

"Um, hi guys. I didn't prepare a speech so I guess I'll just speak from the heart. TJ was my first boyfriend, but definitely not my first crush. I've never felt this way about anyone. I think I realized I liked TJ was when we met at the swings. I realized I loved him when I thought I lost him after the dirt bike accident. His last words were, "I love you, Cyrus. I'm sorry I never got to tell you that before." I never got to say it back. I wish I'd said it sooner. I wish he didn't have to go home because he told his dad he was there and his dad was going there. I wish his dad wasn't as homophobic as he was. Maybe if he hadn't met me he wouldn't be dead."

I was crying now. I tried my best to hold it back, but I can't anymore. 

"I'm going to miss you, TJ. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry you never got the life you deserve. I'm sorry I never gave you the love you deserve. I love you. So much. And it's good to know you love me too. You're in a good place, I hope. That's where you deserve to be. It's good to know that you might be looking down."

I leave the stand and go sit back next to Buffy. She puts her arms around me. 

"You'll be okay."

"I know."

 

After the service, we go to the burial. Amber, Andi, Iris, Buffy, and me are still here. Amber just left the gravestone and Andi and Iris are comforting her. Buffy is standing next to me, looking at the grave.

"It doesn't feel right to say goodbye, Buffy."

"Then it's not goodbye. It's just see you later." She says, and puts an arm around me. 

"You're right. It's see you later."

"Come on, your mom is waiting."

She leads me back to my moms car. She hugs me goodbye and goes back to her car. 

I look back at the gravestone. I smile.

"See you later, TJ. I love you." I whisper. I then get in my moms car and drive away.


End file.
